


The Seduction of Jack O'Neill

by Catspaw



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catspaw/pseuds/Catspaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel puts Strategy 101 into practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seduction of Jack O'Neill

Inequity: that was the word.

There was a certain inequity in their relationship so far.

Daniel made a quick mental tally – not that he was keeping score or anything. Well not obsessively, nothing like Jack with hockey stats – and gloomily considered the percentages. Over the piece, their sex life was stellar, a porn-writer's wet dream: sex with Jack was frequently athletic, frequently exotic, frequently a marathon – hell, it was just plain frequent, any time, any place, any excuse, no excuse necessary. The percentages and what they represented were the only downside. Roughly speaking, the scores stood at frottage: twenty per cent, fellatio (simultaneous or serial): fifty per cent, fucking, thirty per cent. All good, no doubt about that, no complaints as to performance. But further breakdown of the 'fucking' category revealed another stat: thus far, the tally came to Daniel bottoming: one hundred per cent. Jack bottoming: zero. Zip, nada, zilch.

Daniel had a certain amount of sympathy for Jack here: after all, he was the one with the limited experience of gay sex – the odd circle jerk here, a little bit of mutual, manual, post-battle stress relief there, but never full-on fucking with anyone but Daniel, which probably explained his easy assumption that Daniel was an exclusive bottom just as he himself was exclusively a top. And to be quite honest, every time they went to bed Daniel got so carried away by Jack's… enthusiasm that all his good intentions with regard to Jack's prostate tended to get swept away in the heat of the moment. Jack had taken to fucking him like a duck to water, had quickly learned how to get Daniel so turned on he could hardly see straight, let alone take charge, and before he knew it he would be on the bottom again, either literally or metaphorically. The actual position wasn't the issue so much as the location of Jack's dick. In Daniel's ass. Again. Never yet vice versa.

And he wasn't really complaining, couldn't complain when Jack fucking him felt so damn good, it was just… the inequity. That was what was bugging him. That and a desire to be buried balls-deep in Jack that was so strong as to be almost a physical hurt. In their few periods of bodily separation, through work or infirmary time or the need for circumspection, whenever force of circumstances prompted Daniel's dick to renew its acquaintance with his right hand, it was all he fantasised about. Every time he stroked and pulled his own penis, rubbing the head with his slicked up thumb, he imagined how it would feel to be poised at Jack's anus, ready to push in, rubbing slippery and slow against Jack's ass, circling his hole, driving him wild: as he slid his fingers into his own ass, fucking himself fiercely and thoroughly, he imagined his dick sliding sweetly home into welcoming heat as Jack rippled and opened for him, pictured the look on Jack's face as the head slid over his sweet spot again and again, heard him demanding hoarsely to be fucked faster and deeper. It never failed to bring him off in record time.

He really should just ask – but that seemed so lame and so... so _clinical_. Jack was nowhere near as big as he was on academic balance, and he thought he could guess what Jack's reaction would be if he came to the idea stone cold: he would never see that being on the bottom was a way of letting him call the shots unless he had the empirical proof. Anyway, he himself would far prefer it to be organic if… when… it happened rather than a premeditated act, on Jack's part anyway: it wasn't, he realised, totally about the physical feeling of fucking Jack, it was also about the idea that Jack trusted him enough to let him in. And that thought worried him. What if Jack didn't trust him enough, not even to try it once, not even though Daniel so obviously enjoyed it, where would they go from there?

He wasn't altogether sure he wanted to consider that.

Daniel gave himself a mental shake. Penetrative sex wasn't the be all and end all: what they already had was great, better than great. And it wasn't just sex, it was making love, this he was sure of on his side at least. He loved Jack, always would love Jack, he'd been put on this earth to love Jack, this much he was certain of even if he hadn't said so to Jack. On Jack's side he wasn't so sure. It just wasn't mentioned – they were guys after all and this phase of their relationship was young - although he was fairly confident that if Jack had just wanted a fuck buddy, he would have looked in more conventional places: more convenient, and less hazardous to his career as well.

Maybe after all it would be better just to settle, not take the risk of losing everything after he'd for once almost had it all.

He sighed and glanced at his watch. Shit, was that really the time? He'd better pull himself together and get a move on if he was going to get over to Jack's in time for dinner before the game.

Standing under the shower, he idly considered the course that the evening was likely to take. He wondered what exactly was on the menu, gastronomically speaking, and then, inevitably, his groin started to tingle with anticipation as his mind turned to the erotic: his penis started to fill and stiffen at the thought of going down on Jack, hearing him gasp and feeling him writhe, bringing him to the edge and stopping him just short of it over and over again, finally feeling him pour down his throat...

He pulled himself together and looked down. His erection was impressive even from this foreshortened angle, standing rigidly, swollen and purple at the head, very nearly flat against his belly: he'd have to deal with this puppy before he could get himself out of the shower and dressed. His hand reached out for the shower controls, intending to turn the temperature down, but at the last moment he shrugged internally and thought, 'Fuck it,' then grinned at the unintentional play on words. It would be a pity to waste it, and with at least a couple of hours to go before the main event, he was fairly sure he would manage to perform satisfactorily again. It would make sure he'd last longer, after all...

The revelation was blinding when it hit him and his hand diverted temporarily from its intended target to smack him on the forehead before resuming its downward course. It was so obvious, he wondered at himself for not figuring it out long before. Staying power, that was what would make the difference. If he could just keep his head for once, give Jack the most spectacular orgasm of his life without giving in to the damn near overwhelming need to sit on his dick to do it, then he might just get his chance.

His fingers curled round his shaft and started to pull gently as he considered his plan of campaign. He would indeed start by going down on Jack; they both always loved that. But this time he would add an extra component, a little something he'd not tried yet with Jack, much as he'd wanted to. This time, rimming would be on the agenda. He pulled a little harder, gasping as he imagined just how Jack would taste: earthy and musky, spicy somehow and exciting. He fondled his balls, feeling not himself but the weight and heat of Jack's balls in his hand as he palmed and squeezed them gently, feeling them jerk when he stiffened his tongue to dip it into Jack's ass.

Daniel gently stroked his forefinger along the sensitive skin between his balls and his asshole as he rubbed his other thumb over the head of his dick. As he played with the puckered skin of his hole, stroking over and round, feeling himself relax and dilate in anticipation, he felt a surge of excitement as he visualised Jack's virgin ass doing the same, opening to him to allow one slick finger to stroke inside, then two, then three. Stroking and stretching deep inside Jack's tight, hot, virgin ass, now that was a thought to play with. Jack was destined to be a virgin no longer and he, Daniel Jackson, would be his first. Jesus, he was planning to deflower Jack, _Jack_ for fuck's sake, Mister Macho himself, planning how to turn him on so hard he couldn't see straight, then have his ass, nail it to the mattress, first time ever, as Jack pleaded with him to push him over the edge, ground his ass into Daniel's groin, hardass colonel to begging slut bottom boy in less than sixty.

His legs started to shake with the eroticism of the thought and he had to lock his knees to stay steady: he couldn't wait any longer. He fisted his cock furiously as he plunged two fingers into his ass, clenching round his fingers, reaching for his sweet spot, finding it, grazing it once as he spilled over his hand, long, luxurious spurts that seemed to last for ever, hitting the wall and splashing back onto his belly, sliding down and onto his thighs as the water swirled them away. Smiling to himself, trembling slightly, he leaned his forehead against the cool tiles of the wall and enjoyed the pleasurable aftermath of his orgasm. Fuck, he hadn't come so hard through his own efforts since… well, it was academic anyway. As would his planning be, if he didn’t get his ass out of the shower pronto and get himself ready to go, he had no time for reminiscence.

Galvanised by the thought, he quickly soaped up and rinsed, completing his shower in record time before taking the time to shave carefully, going for and achieving absolute baby-butt smoothness. Dressing was easy – tan chinos, white tee and cream cable sweater – on the principle that he was way overdue with his laundry and this was about all that was clean. A quick trip to the kitchen to produce a six-pack and a bottle of white from the icebox, keys snagged from the table in the hall and he was ready – except not quite: he realised there was something he'd forgotten as he stood mentally checking his state of preparedness. He backtracked quickly into his bedroom and made for the nightstand, rummaging one-handed amongst all the odds and ends in the drawer. Where the hell was it? He was sure this was where he'd left it… Daniel gave a small grunt of satisfaction as his hand finally closed around the object of his frantic search. His favourite cock ring, the smooth, supple leather one, unadorned and discreet. He smiled sweetly as he pushed it into his pocket and briefly contemplated how it fitted in with his plan, then with another glance at his watch and a brief prayer to the small gods of traffic, he headed for the front door again.

*****

Daniel had been expecting take out and was pleasantly surprised when he discovered Jack had cooked: he brought as much single-minded concentration and attention to detail to cooking, when he bothered, as he did to everything else that he applied himself to, and the results were always worth waiting for. They ate on the couch, watching the game with plates balanced on their knees. The match was an absorbing one, and Daniel was glad of the distraction, for once not only listening to Jack’s explanations and comments on the finer points of the action, but actually retaining them as well.

It became increasingly difficult for him to keep his mind on the game the nearer they got to zero hour though, and Daniel's attention started to wander severely throughout the third period as his anticipation started to build. He could feel the familiar excitement starting to flutter in the pit of his belly and the consequent stirring in his balls. He fingered the ring in his pocket: he really needed to get to the john to put it on while he still had the ability to zip up his chinos with comparative comfort and certainly long before he had to interrupt the flow of their lovemaking. Plus, he really needed to take a leak.

His chance came in the dying minutes of the match when the Hawks scored again, clinching the game. During the hysterical on-screen excitement at the third action replay of the match winner, he excused himself and headed for the bathroom. Jack barely noticed him going, wrapped up as he was in the varying camera angle.

Once business had been taken care of in the bathroom, including a rapid brushing of teeth, Daniel pulled the cock ring out of his pocket and quickly put it on, settling it comfortably: the act was redolent with promise and he had to take a couple of deep breaths to quell the surge of excitement that was making the small of his back clench. He looked at himself in the mirror and was pleased to see that the ring, mid brown amongst the mid brown thatch of his pubic hair, was not immediately obvious: he didn't want any awkward questions getting in the way of his plans too early in their execution. With another stern reminder to himself to keep a grip, he zipped back up then quietly went back through to the living room. Jack was no longer there but Daniel followed the clattering sounds to the kitchen and found him bending over from the waist in front of the dishwasher, pants tight and straining across the swell of his ass, prompting another lecture from Daniel's brain to his hormones as they tried to hijack his imagination yet again. He lounged in the doorway, arms folded, waiting with rising impatience for him to finish.

"You just about done here?"

"I am now." Jack straightened and turned, his face splitting into a huge grin as his eyes roamed appreciatively over the body arranged in the doorway. "You were quick."

"I was motivated. C'm'ere." Daniel unfolded his arms and held them out, smiling, as Jack crossed the kitchen and slid into them, fitting their lips together in a gentle kiss. Jack's hand drifted down to rest against the bulge in Daniel's pants.

"Seems to me you might be up for a different kinda stick action there."

Daniel grinned. "I think you might be right." He pushed into Jack's hand with his groin. "I like your interpretation of 'on the fly': it brings a whole new world of meaning to the term 'poke-check'."

"Hey! You were _listening_! " The hand kept up a steady pressure as Jack's eyebrows bounced up and down, his face alight with laughter.

"Of course I was listening. Just wait and see how I deal with butt-ending in the attack zone." Daniel's fingers were busy with the buttons on Jack's shirt as he spoke.

Jack was getting with the program, slipping his hands under Daniel's sweater and tee, and Daniel shivered at the feel of hands sliding up and down his back and their promise of things to come. He inclined his head to lick and nibble on Jack's neck as the last button succumbed and he finally slid the shirt down over Jack's shoulders.

"I'm not sure I want to wait."

"Let's go to bed then and I can show you properly." Jack's turn to shiver as the words were mumbled against his neck, the warm huffs of Daniel's breath playing over the wet patches his tongue was leaving behind.

"Eager beaver."

"Yeahsureyabetcha." Daniel underlined his eagerness by sucking, hard, at the point where Jack's neck and shoulder joined, then licking and soothing the mark he'd left. Jack hissed as his penis jerked against the fabric of his pants.

"If I'd known hockey turned you on this much I'd'a bought season tickets a _long_ time ago."

"It's not the hockey per se, it's more the thought of handling your stick." Daniel matched his actions to his words, deftly unbuttoning and unzipping Jack's pants and slipping his hand inside to stroke his promising erection. "C'mon, let's go, we need to get naked here."

"That we do. You go ahead, I'll lock up."

Daniel kissed him again, a long, lingering kiss, his questing tongue making wordless promises as his fingers danced and stroked over Jack's cock, then turned and headed for the bedroom, throwing back over his shoulder as he went, "Don't be long."

Daniel could feel Jack's eyes boring into his retreating back as he went and took the opportunity to shuck his sweater and tee, chuckling quietly to himself as he heard Jack growl wordlessly at the sight before he took off at a rapid pace for the front door, shooting the bolts and turning out lights as quickly as he could.

Daniel was down to his shorts by the time he reached the bedroom, but even so he only had time to ensure that the lube was to hand before Jack was there too, spooning up behind him and given the time frame, mystifyingly naked as he pressed his body into Daniel's back. Damn, but the guy could move when he had to!

And he was moving now, nuzzling into Daniel's neck as one hand moved up his chest to tease and pinch his nipples, the other clamped possessively across Daniel's belly as he nudged them towards the bed. Daniel pressed his ass back against Jack's groin, relishing the satisfactory hardness there as he ground against it, enjoying the fire shooting from his nipples to his groin. Jack moaned and loosened his grip enough to spin Daniel round in his arms and they kissed again with mounting passion as they edged backwards, teeth and tongues and lips clashing with barely restrained violence.

When the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed, Daniel brought his hands up to Jack's chest and pushed him away gently, breaking the kiss, giving himself the space to get into the bed rather than falling down onto it. Jack scooted in beside him and kissed him again, only to break off with a gasp as Daniel's long fingers wrapped themselves around his cock and stroked gently before drifting down to palm and cup his balls.

"Not too much of that, Danny, or I'm gonna come right here, right now. I don't want to do that."

Daniel looked into his eyes, so dark with desire they were almost black. "What do you want then?"

"I want to fuck you into next week and hear you shout my name when you come."

Daniel smiled gently and shook his head. "Oh no you don't, O'Neill, not this time. This time, I'm in charge."

Jack stared at him, his eyes, if possible, turning darker than ever, and sank back on the pillows as Daniel hitched himself up onto one elbow.

"So, whaddya want me to do?"

"You get the easy part. You just lie back and enjoy."

Jack smiled lazily up at him, his eyes glittering. "I can do that. Do I get to do anything else at all?"

"Yeah, you get to come when I let you. It might take a while."

Jack moaned, deep in his throat, and he swallowed hard as his eyes fluttered shut and his cock twitched. Daniel smiled a tight little grin as he bent his head and started to work his way down Jack's body with his tongue and his lips. From the corner of his eye he could see Jack's penis, swollen and glistening, totally edible and unbelievably tempting, but he took his time. As he inched his tongue down towards the crease between thigh and groin, Jack's hips surged upwards and his dick swiped across Daniel's cheek, leaving a sticky trail. He shivered at the contact and rubbed his cheek up and down its length, inhaling deeply as he caught Jack's musky scent, burying his nose in his pubic hair to smell it even better as Jack moaned and shivered above him, his fingers carding through Daniel's hair, trying to move his head over far enough that he could reach Daniel's mouth and start fucking it.

But Daniel was not to be fucked, not this time, not yet. With a slight shake of his head he moved out from under Jack's hands and continued down one thigh, biting gently at the soft skin there. He dimly heard Jack moan softly with frustration, but he didn't push it: his hands relaxed and he let Daniel have his way. Daniel nibbled his way down to the knee, swiping behind it with his tongue before lifting it slightly and scooting between Jack's legs to repeat his actions in reverse up the other leg, settling himself comfortably between them on his forearms, spreading Jack's legs slightly, using his shoulders to keep them apart.

Daniel paused and looked up: Jack was hitched up on his elbows, looking down at him, biting on his lower lip, breathing hard, watching intently to see what he would do next. Daniel smiled again and bent his head slightly. Slowly, deliberately, he licked his lips and grinned even more broadly when he heard Jack's breathing hitch and saw his dick dance again.

"You want?"

"Oh yeah. Gonna get a move on before I explode here?" Jack's voice was deep and raspy, making Daniel's dick twitch in its turn.

"Oh no. This time we go sloooow."

Daniel leaned in and started to lick. Flattening his tongue, he steadily swiped along Jack's perineum, round his balls and up the length of his dick, pausing to curl his tongue round the head and dip the tip delicately into the slit, savouring the taste. He could feel Jack's thighs trembling with the effort of not surging up to ambush him as his tongue returned on its course, tracing patterns down the shaft, laving his balls thoroughly, back again and down again, slow and wet.

He felt Jack's balls rise and tighten under his mouth and put his hand up to grab the base of his penis, grasping firmly until he judged the sensation had subsided, hearing it confirmed by Jack's growl of protest at being pulled back from the edge: good save. He had no intention of letting Jack come just yet: this had to be good if he was going to get his heart's desire. He felt his own penis twitch and bob at the prospect, throbbing almost beyond comfort, and silently blessed the cock ring for doing a good job: he was good to go, no doubt about it, and it was time to move on to the next part of his plan. Above him, Jack had fallen back onto the pillows once again, lying with his forearm thrown across his eyes, unable to hold himself up to watch any more.

Daniel wriggled a little further down the bed as he dragged his tongue along Jack's perineum again and flicked the sensitive ridge of skin there, moving his tongue from side to side. This time his tongue quested further and found the sensitive rim of Jack's hole. He felt Jack stiffen and heard him yelp in surprise as he ran his tongue round it, the muscle contracting tightly.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Daniel!"

For a split second Daniel was disappointed, but he kept working his tongue around and across, and was rewarded when the muscle quickly started to relax again. Breathing heavily, he lifted his head long enough to say, "You like?"

Jack ground out, "No, I don't like. I _love_! Don't stop, for Chrissakes! Get back down there and get busy." He jerked his hips in emphasis and Daniel's stomach lurched.

"Slut."

"You better believe it. What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?"

Daniel went back down again and set to with a will, palming and fondling Jack's balls, licking and slurping at his asshole, shivering with anticipation as he felt it relax and gradually dilate under his attentive mouth, until the perfect moment when he could stiffen his tongue and push slowly in.

Jack howled. Daniel could hardly believe his ears: he honest-to-goodness howled. Despite the ring he had to grab at his own balls and tug, staving off the inevitable until he got himself back under control again. Jack's ass was thrusting down to meet his tongue now and his head was thrashing on the pillow. It was everything Daniel had fantasised about, and then some: Jack tasted glorious, every bit as sweet and musky as he'd imagined, his channel hot and silky and slick as Daniel fucked his ass slowly and thoroughly with his tongue.

Again he became aware that Jack was on the point of losing it and he moved to stop him, grasping his balls and tugging them down sharply. Jack hissed as his orgasm was forced to recede yet again, and groaned, "Daniel, you're _killin'_ me here."

Daniel made no answer as he slowly extended his tongue and pushed it as far in as he could, flicking the tip from side to side while he groped down the side of the bed for the lube. He popped the cap one-handed and slathered some on his fingers. Once they were good and slick, he withdrew his tongue and pushed in his index finger in its place, sliding it sweetly home, meeting no resistance, turning it and hooking it as he licked his way back up to Jack's dick again.

He was encouraged to make it two fingers as Jack pushed down against his hand, leaving off his attentions to Jack's penis to raise himself onto one elbow and watch his face closely as he did so: he looked no different than he ever did when they made love, eyes heavy lidded, mouth slack, too far gone to do anything but feel. Shit, he looked so gorgeous lying there like that, so totally fuckable: Daniel felt a huge surge of heat spike up through his body as he watched him for a moment, radiating from his balls, making him flush, washing through him from head to toe before receding to lie, coiled and heavy, in the pit of his stomach. This was perfect, everything about it was perfect: Jack was lying spread out on the bed for his pleasure, his asshole stretching and loosening moment by moment as Daniel's fingers worked him skilfully, his straining and leaking cock within range of Daniel's lips and tongue and he, Daniel, was perfectly poised between completion and self-control.

Jack's hands were moving across his shoulders now, groping for his head, guiding it roughly towards his leaking cock, desperate for release.

"What do you want, Jack?"

His only response was a low, throaty growl and Daniel's lips quirked for a second before he allowed Jack to push his head down towards his cock, opened his mouth and swallowed him down slowly, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked, his tongue flickering against the underside. Jack's hands dropped away from his head and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets as his hips surged up to meet Daniel's hot, willing mouth and he growled again, low and needy, as Daniel relaxed his throat and took him all in, his bottom lip resting against his balls. Daniel slipped in a third finger with no difficulty as Jack fucked his mouth, deliberately avoiding Jack's prostate to stretch him only as he rocked forward into Daniel's mouth and back onto his fingers.

Jack was babbling as he moved, words muttered low and strung together almost at random. Daniel caught his name, "Daniel..." and again, "Oh fuck...Danny..." and felt a surge of smug satisfaction shot through with lust that he could do this for this man: control freak to hopeless incoherent in less time than it took to formulate the thought, becoming totally inarticulate as he got closer and closer to the edge.

This time Daniel didn't make any attempt to stop Jack as his orgasm built to seemingly cataclysmic proportions. Instead, he worked the muscles of his throat as he sucked, hard, reaching for and stroking against Jack's sweet spot. Jack tensed, his knuckles whitening with force as he gripped the bedding, and groaned long and loud as he poured down Daniel's throat. Daniel sucked at his cock until he was certain Jack was spent then slowly allowed him to slide out of his mouth.

He'd been so intent on pleasuring Jack that he'd temporarily forgotten the state of his own crotch. Now, when he looked up at Jack lying red faced and gasping above him, his ass still rippling and clenching around Daniel's fingers, he was forcibly reminded of the cock ring and its effects. His penis was straining and aching, desperate for release of its own, but he realised he would have to wait a little longer yet and willed his excitement to subside a little. Jack was totally out of it as he laboured to calm his breathing: Daniel watched his chest rising and falling convulsively, the area under his ribs hollowing out as he strained to take enough air into his lungs. Despite the urgency his cock was feeling, he couldn't help feeling even more smug as he waited for the moment when Jack was back to himself again and ready for the second part of Daniel's plan. He slid his fingers out of Jack's ass and wiped them on his shorts as he finally slipped out of them, then knelt up to find the lube again, carefully anointing himself when he did so while Jack gradually relaxed.

"Shit, Daniel..."

Daniel grinned lopsidedly and stroked along Jack's flank. "You back with us again?"

"Jury's still out on that one. Christ, that was incredible." His had drifted down to explore Daniel's crotch. "Gimme a moment here and I'll help you with that."

Daniel looked down at him and his stomach tightened. It was now or never.

"Jack, do you trust me?"

"You need to ask when I've just had my dick down your throat?"

Daniel glanced down pointedly. "And you want to help me with this?"

"Stupid question. As soon as I can move I will."

"I could help myself."

Daniel stared down at him intently, willing him to understand what it was he was asking.

"Oh no you don't. You're not wasting that on a je--"

Jack's voice tailed off as Daniel continued to stare him in the eye, watching him as he suddenly realised what was exactly was being mooted here. He swallowed and was silent for a moment, then nodded his head.

"Go for it."

Daniel's cock jumped and his heart lurched, but he still had to ask.

"Sure?"

Jack grinned. "What, do I have to get out and push?"

Daniel's hand was shaking with suppressed excitement as he reached out and stroked along Jack's jaw before saying huskily, "Turn over and spread 'em, O'Neill."

Jack's grin faded at the sound of his voice and the look of savagely clamped down arousal on Daniel's face, and he scrambled round with alacrity, any smartass remark he might have made dying in his throat.

"Like this?"

"Oh yeah, just exactly like that," Daniel said softly as he knelt between Jack's legs again. Despite his apparent willingness, he could see the tension in Jack's shoulders as he lay there and ran his hands up and along them: when Jack started to relax again, he snagged a pillow and slid it under Jack's hips, kneading and stroking his buttocks before gently lowering himself to lie along his back. He kissed and licked his way up and down Jack's neck, nibbling at his earlobe as his slicked-up erection slid across Jack's ass, until he was almost purring.

It was time. Daniel slowly trailed one hand down Jack's back again as he lifted himself to a kneeling position with the other. He stroked Jack's buttocks again then spread the cheeks of his ass and lined up his penis, circling Jack's much slackened anus with the head before bringing it to rest at the opening and gently bearing down. He felt Jack automatically dilate at the slight pressure and with only the minimum resistance, the head slid in and past the loosened ring of muscle as Daniel smoothly and gently pressed home.

Daniel watched Jack's face intently as he inched slowly in, ready to stop at the slightest sign of discomfort, concentrating hard on not letting his excitement run away with him as he finally penetrated Jack and with so little effort. He saw the moment when Jack grimaced and tensed slightly against the unaccustomed fullness and felt when the pressure almost immediately bloomed into pleasure and Jack relaxed, letting him slide in further until finally his balls came to rest against skin.

He had to fight hard for control at the sensation. Being welcomed inside Jack was so overwhelmingly arousing that it almost eclipsed the feelings radiating from his dick, the heat and the grip of Jack's ass, deliciously snug and silky around his shaft. Daniel lay along Jack's back, breathing hard, fighting the urge to move and move fast. He forced himself to consider that this might well be a one-shot deal, and the thought steadied him up: if this were only to happen the once, it had better be a good 'once'. And if it were good enough, who knew how many more times it might happen?

"Okay?"

"Mm-hmm."

The response was non-committal – not exactly what Daniel had been hoping for, but not entirely discouraging either. Daniel allowed himself to be encouraged and gently withdrew a little before equally gently sliding back in, once, twice, trying to get the angle just right.

"Jee-sus!"

Jack's yelp was startlingly loud and Daniel held still, suddenly unsure, looking anxiously at Jack as he wriggled underneath him.

"Jack? What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

His voice was low and intense. "Again! Do what you just did again."

Daniel grinned, a hot, tight grin, sure of his ground once more.

"What, this?" He moved his hips again, thrusting gently as he spoke, his dick sliding sweetly over Jack's prostate, and was rewarded with a low moan.

"Yeah, that. Don't stop, damn it." Jack's ass pushed back against him to emphasise his point. "Move it, for crying out loud. Jam it in there."

Daniel's grin grew a little broader, a little more feral: hardass to begging bottom boy, indeed. Nought to sixty in thirty seconds.

He set up a nice, easy rhythm, pushing in deep and slow despite all Jack's urgings to the contrary, revelling in the feel of Jack writhing underneath him, the low rumbles of appreciation that he could feel reverberating though the wall of his chest, the thin film of sweat that was building up on both of them, easing his way as he slid over Jack's back. His fantasy, though detailed, didn't even come close to the reality, the sheer unparalleled erotic power of having his dick buried in Jack's ass with the sound of Jack's enthusiastic cheerleading ringing in his ears. He was dimly aware of Jack's second, dry, orgasm tearing through him as he fought to stave off his own, the rhythmic pulsing of Jack's rectum round his shaft, and he sucked down hard on the flesh of Jack's shoulder, making him gasp and shudder, as he groped for the ring and loosened it off.

The effect was immediate. Daniel hissed as the pressure momentarily receded, then moaned as it returned in full force, setting up a roaring in his ears as his climax boiled up and his world shrank down to a pinpoint before it exploded around him. He retained just enough presence of mind to ease his weight off Jack's back and slide out of him before he came down off his high, lying down beside him, panting and sweaty, to ride out the aftermath.

It took a while. As he drowsed pleasurably, he felt Jack wriggle round onto his side, then hitch himself up on one elbow. A hand descended onto his belly and started to stroke rhythmically, gently back and forward. It was an effort to open his eyes, but when he did, he was looking directly into Jack's: he was staring down at him with open adoration, quickly sliding into embarrassment when he realised he'd been caught doting and covered up with the inevitable jokey comment, this time delivered in an excruciating falsetto.

"Question is now, will you still respect me in the morning?"

Daniel smiled lazily up at him, stroked softly along his arm and watched Jack shiver and lean into the touch. "Always the perfect gentleman, me. Never ever love 'em and leave 'em. You okay?"

"My asshole feels about the size of the entrance to the Mountain and the run-off's making one hell of a mess of the sheets – are my boxers around here somewhere? I kinda lost track of them - but yeah. Better than okay: good. I feel good. Great, even."

Daniel groped one-handed over the side of the bed, found his own boxers and handed them to Jack as he replied, "Really?"

"Can you fit the words 'come', 'freight' and 'train' into the same sentence? Not to mention 'twice'? You've been holding out on me, you little fucker."

"'Fucker', for once, is accurate, but 'little'? I don't think so." Daniel paused for a moment as Jack huffed with laughter. "So... you think you'll be up for a rematch?"

Jack finished his mopping up operations and smiled crookedly at him. "Are you kidding? I think I've found myself a whole new hobby. Sheesh, at my time of life too: who'd'a thought it?"

Daniel chuckled briefly, too exhausted to do anything else, but his heart suddenly felt too big for his chest.

"Welcome to the Dark Side. But I hope you're not getting pushy on me O'Neill – fair's fair, I want my share too."

"Well now, I've been thinking about that: how 'bout we get a schedule organised? I get Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, you get Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays."

"And Sundays?"

"Sundays we flip a coin. Just to keep the spontaneity alive."

"Spontaneity, yeah. Always important in a relationship. My coin, not yours, and it's a deal."

Jack considered this for a moment. "Guess the old double-headed penny trick ain't gonna get past ya then?"

"Not a chance."

"Pity. Okay, we have a deal."

"Good," said Daniel, and yawned hugely. "Now that that's settled, can we get some sleep?"

"Wanna move over a bit so we can get comfy before you do the guy thing? There's a wet spot here the size of Lake Michigan…"

Daniel managed to move about an inch before he started to snore.


End file.
